


Kotoko

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Mental Breakdown, One Shot, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: After leaving Monaca to rot, Kotoko starts seeing everything around her break into nonsensical things, like a magical change in colours and large sweets suddenly appearing. She goes through an odd, unwanted but- so she thinks- deserved, experience.
Kudos: 7





	Kotoko

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time rating this, so just as a warning: there is obvious hints of non-con, although it never actually happens or is stated and Kotoko is the only character throughout this story (other than mentions of Monaca).

Kotoko likes to call herself the fighter in the now-disbanded group of the Warriors of Hope. She likes acting, that’s why. When one’s acting, they sometimes play a role that they’re the opposite of. Kotoko is in no way an actual fighter, she can’t use her fist; if she was, then maybe she wouldn’t be as screwed up as she knows she is now.

Walking to no destination, everything around her had crumbled to dust and smoke. She blinks once and just that single blink changed the colours she sees; everything is more vivid, everything has scattered dots. The only colours that remained the same are the ones on her- well, except for her skin which is too pale of a white. 

Is this some kind of punishment for leaving Monaca with her broken bones? But Monaca’s a witch, so she deserves it.

Trying to fix her vision, Kotoko closes one of her eyes and lightly smacks on it. Opening it once more, she felt that same eye fall out of her socket. 

Her eye is on the floor… huh. She should scream, but her throat felt too scratchy and all she could let out is what sounded like muffled choking. 

Something did fully come out, though: her drool. Her drool spilt like a river and met no end. The drool suddenly became more white when shined by the sunlight. 

Wait. Is that drool?

She believes that if she questions it for even one more second, the dam in her would let loose and she would begin to completely break down from panic- and so, she doesn’t think about it. No, she instead gives attention to her big, round, childish eye that was rolling its way to her skin back to her eye socket. Trying to distract herself from the gross and slimy way it feels as it rolls over her cheek, she uses her other eye that’s intact to look at the many large sweets of candies, cakes, and creampuffs. 

She gets the feeling that her long pigtails are somehow levitating upwards when she feels less weight on her head. 

The creampuff that she was staring at had a hideous green bug pop out of it. Ew- “Gah!”

She was taken by surprise to feel that her eye painfully shoved itself right back into her socket. She tries to close it but is unable to as it's far too uncomfortable to even squint by the way it lodged itself in. She tries to press her hand against it and- oh, she gets it now. It’s in the wrong way. She can’t see clearly anymore, her vision is messed up.

Falling on her knees, she continues to press against her messed up eye with one hand as the other squeezes against her wrist, the tears coming down burning from the faulty side. She screams but immediately stops when she feels herself about to choke from her never-ending [drool]. 

“Is this some kind of curse for betraying Monaca? Is that it? Okay, fine, so I deserve it. I get it!”

The only word she could think of right now is disgusting.

Everything here, everything that’s happening, is disgusting.

Way too gross.

Kotoko opens her two round eyes and feels a soft blanket around her and her hair untied, not feeling anything off.

You’re fine, you’re okay, Kotoko Utsugi.

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my docs and found this in the trash. It's a one-year-old vent. I don't think that many people would read this or understand it if they do, but I just want to throw it out somewhere.


End file.
